Fame High
by youthchild
Summary: Fame high is a top secret school for famous actors,actresses,Singers,Song writers,Musicians, artists, and for models. Because ruby left the gloom house to follow her dreams she is able to attend this school..but she can't let her friends or anyone find out...cause if people know where fame high is..they won't leave the students alone at all...or you get expelled and banned forever


**Fame High**

**written by randomnerdystories cast and youthchild**

Summary:Fame high is a top secret school for famous actors,actresses,Singers,Song writers,Musicians, artists, and for models.

Because ruby left the gloom house to follow her dreams she is able to attend this school..but she can't let her friends or anyone find out...cause if people know where fame high is..they won't leave the students alone at all...also because there were rumors a girl who once attended here got expelled because of that...

"Don't worry Clara!" Ruby said as she took out her bags.

"I'm just worried ruby..I mean what if they find out about fame h-" said Clara

"One rule about fame high..don't talk about fame high." Said ruby

"So umm do you think Jackson will ask you out?" Said Clara

"Maybe..." Said ruby

But then ruby sighed and took out a crumbled picture..

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing..ever since I got on the A-list...I never really...got to tell him..the truth.."

"Who?"

"...an old friend of mine..I heard he has a girlfriend...it is time to move on.. I mean he has a girlfriend and I got a guy who is gonna ask me out tomorrow..can't bail out.."

"Aww ruby..."

"It's okay..he deserves to be happy...let's go to our rooms."

Ruby and Clara went inside the secret school.. They first entered their secret pass codes and entered and saw a huge room of famous celebrities.

"Listen up my celebrities! As you may know I am a former actress! I am . I am your principal. Now remember don't tell anyone about this place! The last time that happened a girl got expelled and we had to move to a different area. Now I know your all innocent..some of you anyways...to find your dorm rooms got check the list.. There is the D-list, C-List, B-List, and my most favorite spot..the A-List..good luck my stars and get to it!"

Everyone soon ran to the list..not many people get to attend this school but there are sure a lot of bright futures for them..

D-List

Celia Evans

Jerry Palms

Ally Palms

Jamie Horn

Skull boy

Hannah Livingston

C-List

Quinn Graveson

Ella Yellow stones

Emma Goodson

Terri Season

Nikki Season

Kelly season

Yasmine Brooke

B-List

Rose Sweet-song

Amelia Jackson

Hailey Reese

Lila Springfrield

Donna Treeflower

Mick Muck

Nick Tuck

Max Tuckerson

Lilly Fisherson

A-list

Ruby Gloom

Clara Waters

Zarina Golden-heart

Mary Lockstep

Sapphire Gloom

Jackson Lights

Natalia Glitters

Autumn Winstone

Swirly Treats

Cake Mix

Lollipop Mix

Gina Lovestone

Ruby soon froze..she was both happy and upset with the list. She was happy that she was on the A-List but not happy with this name 'Skull Boy'..why was he attending this school? why was he famous? Wait WHEN!? She realized that his girlfriend is attending this school too 'Hannah Livingston'.ruby was upset but she should be happy..she messed it up but she should find another Pearson cause what if he wasn't born? Then who? Soon a group of people helped the a-listers put their bags in their rooms. Ruby gave them a crisp 50 dollar bill.

"Thank you Miss."

They soon left.

Ruby was roommates with her new BFF Clara. It even had their names on a gold plague. The b-list got a silver one and the C and D-list got a bronze one. Ruby soon unpacked and decorated her side of the room. It looked like her old room. Clara's part was all blue and full of ocean type of theme.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! TODAY IS MEET AND GREET TO REMEET OR MEET OTHERS! GO TO THE GYM NOW!"

Soon everyone went to the elevators.. The funny thing about the elevators is it has this party mode thing and it has seats and a jacuzzi button if you want a jacuzzi and a salad bar! And the carpet was the original red carpet glamor theme! Soon when everyone entered the gym they started taking and such..ruby wasn't sure who to talk to..she saw skull boy and his girlfriend holding hands but skull boy didn't seem happy..soon she tried finding someone to talk to that she just gave up and sat down.

"Ahh..Ruby Gloom..Long time no see.."

"SKULLBOY!? You remember me?"

"Ya..I watched all your movies duh!"

"Oh ya right.."

"So how's fame high?"

"Since when were you famous?

"...yesterday.."

"...oh that's..fast..it took me a month it become famous.."

"Ya..."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"Hannah.."

"Ya..but she is too clingy..I'm only dating her because she forced me to..you?"

"Almost..a guy is gonna ask me out tomorrow.."

"Oh..."

Skull boy kinda frowned but then smiled..

"Well good for you.."

"Ya lucky me!"

"Well see you later ruby!"

"Later...I hope.."

Ruby soon went back to the dorm room finding Clara watching her favorite show.

"NO DONT LEAVE ROSE! DOCTOR! JUST TELEPORT TO HER! WHY! FREAKING DALEKS!"

Clara soon threw the control at the tv and ruby looked at her weirdly.

"Um..."

"Oh sorry!"

Clara soon paused the DVR

"Sorry just watching my favorite series..stars can watch shows too you know.."

"I know.."

"So you came late.."

"Ya sorry.."

Ruby soon started to cry..The tears rolling down her cheeks..her eyes turning red.. And her sniffling...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..just saw an old friend of mine..haven't seen him in years..."

"Oh..I'm sorry ruby.."

"It's okay...I guess..."

Clara felt terrible for her friend but she did not know what to do...

"Well you should get some rest..I don't go to class until 11 am. I'm just gonna continue watching doctor who..even if the ending upsets me..."

"Oh alright."

Ruby went bed..she couldn't help but cry a bit more...

the next morning...

"Good morning!"

"Ahh!"

Ruby fell out of her bed.

"Don't scare me like that Clara!"

"Sorry.."

"It's alright..what time is it?"

"8:45..why?"

"CRAP CLASS STARTS IN 15 Minutes!"

" get dressed then you lazy hippo!"

"Well thanks for waking me up a bit early!"

"Sorry..well hurry up."

Ruby soon ran out of the room rushing to class..soon she accidently ran into skullboy..

"Oh hi ruby!"

"Uh..hi..."

"So did he ask you out yet?"

"No.."

"He seems really and I mean really interested in you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just teasing haha."

They awkwardly stood in the elevator not saying another word..

As soon as skullboy went out of it he said a couple of words before the elevator doors closed..

"Your beautiful.."

"Wait what!?"

The elevator door shut before saying another word...this was gonna be tougher than ruby thought..she likes Jackson but likes skullboy back! CRAP! Ruby soon rushed to class and took a seat.

"Welcome class..some of you may know me as Crystal gloom!"

"HEY CRYSTAL ITS ME RUBY!"

"Oh hey little sis! Well as I was saying I'm gonna be your new teacher!"

Ruby was relieved..a random guy wasn't teaching this class...ruby doesn't know what's going on but she's about to find out

TBC


End file.
